


Some Truths (Plus A Couple Lies)

by mariuspunmercy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arguing, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, HOLD :) CATRA :) ACCOUNTABLE :) FOR :) HER :) ACTIONS :), Making Up, POV Adora (She-Ra), Talking, adora understands but she's not forgiven, catra has messed up logic, thesw tags are a rollercoaster LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: After an arguement gone wrong, Catra and Adora end up trapped on the edge of a cliff together.The problem? They can't stop bickering.- based on noelle's 2 truths 1 lie -
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Some Truths (Plus A Couple Lies)

Adora rolled her eyes when Catra growled in frustration. 

“You’re  _ kidding!”  _ Catra yelped. “Out of all the Princesses that I could’ve been stuck with, I somehow ended up with the one I can’t stand?”

“Yeah, because you’re any better,” Adora responded. “Or have you forgotten what got us in this situation in the first place? Wait, my bad. I mean  _ who.”  _

Catra looked away, which served her right. They were all doing fine, for once getting along as long as Catra and Adora weren’t alone for more than five minutes. They would start bickering, and then it’d lead to a giant mess that really wasn’t necessary. It annoyed the crap out of everyone, and that couldn’t be fun.

Oh, but  _ then  _ Catra decided to make a comment about how Adora was treating her like glass, and started teasing that she was scared. Now, were this any other time around any other people, she would’ve ignored it and kept going. 

But nooooo. Every Princess was there with them, and they all heard the accusations. Adora may hold no shame when it comes to admitting her fears, but with everyone looking to her to be basically a paragon of hope as their next fight comes closer, little things like the teasing ticked her off. 

So when they got into a yelling match, apparently Frosta was warning them about an incoming avalanche due to their screaming, neither had heard it as they were too busy screeching. The snow came too fast, and everyone had gotten split up.

The two of them were lucky enough to be stranded on the edge of a cliff that overlooked acres and acres of snow. The clifftop was also covered in snow so high that they couldn’t climb over it. It spread out too far, and they had nowhere to go.

Now, all that’s left to play is the waiting game. Someone had to find them eventually.

“I don’t even know what you were yelling at me for,” Adora said, continuing to bring up the problem that caused all this. “I’m not scared of you and you know it. Due to your constant pestering, everyone has made it their job to babysit us so we’re not alone for too long.”

“Your friends are shit babysitters,” Catra remarked.

“Well, they’re your friends too now.” She stared out at the open land. Hopefully everyone else had made it safely to another location. She doesn’t think there’s anywhere worse then here, but anyways… “Unless you suddenly don’t want to be with the Rebellion anymore.”

“And not get to see Horde Prime after he kicked my ass so I can one up him?” Catra stifled a laugh, flopping onto her back to stare at the sky. “No way. I’m staying. I just wish I was shoved onto a cliff with someone else.”

Adora pointed to the snow that stretched across the land. “Well, if you want to leave, be my guest. I don’t know how long we’ll be here for, so if they end up defeating Horde Prime without us,  _ don’t get mad at me.” _

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not the one who started making fun of you for no reason!” Adora huffed, her breath creating fog in the air. Her red jacket wasn’t doing much to keep her warm, despite her white long sleeve underneath. “You know, I was the one who vouched for you when you came to us. Even after your time with Glimmer on Horde Prime’s ship, she still didn’t want you to join. I was the only one who fought for you while you’re stuck fighting  _ me.” _

She took a moment to let the tension rise. She had no reason to admit it. It just pissed her off that despite everything, Catra wasn’t willing to let go. She’s apologized a thousand times for leaving, and even tried to change the goddamn past. But nothing seemed to be enough for her. 

It’s the only reason she continued to argue too. If Catra wanted to hold on and continue to resent her, then Adora would let her. Not that she’s given up on being her friend, but they were going into the biggest fight of their lives right now.

Or at least they were supposed to be.

Whatever. The point is Adora needed to focus on that. She’d been betrayed by Light Hope, Glimmer was still acting weird around her, and she didn’t even know where Bow and Sea Hawk had gone after they rescued Glimmer. Her sword is somewhere buried in snow since her wrist cuff wasn’t on her anymore. She didn’t need Catra’s kitty litter on top of that, including the incoming fight with Horde Prime. 

“I’m not trying to fight you,” Catra confessed. Adora snickered, finding  _ that  _ a little hard to believe, but the other girl continued. “I’m trying to get my mind off of this crap. I watched Horde Prime murder Hordak in front of me. He’s more powerful than you think, and getting you irritated riles me up so I feel motivated again.”

“Okay, but it stresses me out. I get we all have different approaches to the situation at hand, but you do  _ not  _ get to nearly get us all killed just because you need to feel powerful.”

“When will you realize that for me, it’s not about power?” Catra stood from her position on the ground, stepping into Adora’s space. “It’s never been the power! When I said I wanted to rule the Horde, it was only because you were going to be with me. Scorpia offered me the same thing, and when I realized I didn’t want it, I  _ knew  _ it had something to do with you.”

Adora stared at her, shell shocked, but Catra kept going. “When it stopped being your dream, I was relentless because I didn’t want to make it obvious that I only wanted to be Force Captain because of you. I skipped orientation! I don’t know the first thing about leadership. I fought my old boss. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, but I know you do.”

“Not always,” Adora admitted, though she didn’t know why. “There was a time when I was so paranoid about your next attack that I prepared for every situation, and why you could single me out and take me out. I was never confident about my plans, and I ended up being reckless. You ended up infecting me with Entrapta’s disk thing.”

Catra laughed. “Yeah, I remember that. I was sure you were going to kill me. Scorpia yelled at me after because she had to take care of you. Then she got upset that you knew my favorite number and she didn’t.”

How did she remember that in her weakened state? They let the silence shroud them, though they couldn’t tell if it was awkward or not. Adora hoped Scorpia was okay. That she was stranded with someone who went from yelling at her to confessing a secret that was probably meant for the grave.

Catra walked to the edge of the cliff, swinging her legs over the edge. She sat there, looking at Adora expectantly. She sighed, making her way over and sitting down a couple of inches away. They’d sat closer before. They’d  _ been  _ closer before, physically and emotionally. Still, this girl was unpredictable. Sitting too close may light the fuse.

“Why are you telling me this?” Adora asked, looking at Catra sideways. “I prefer talking over the yelling, don’t get me wrong. And I’m still mad about you getting  _ me _ mad to make yourself feel confident. But… you didn’t have to open your mouth at all. You could’ve continued arguing, or even ignored me. You didn’t. How come?” 

Catra shrugged. “I didn’t feel like fighting right now.”

“All of a sudden, huh?” Adora nudged her shoulder, which may have been pushing things. “It’s not because you missed me or anything?”

“No, I totally did not,” Catra flushed red, looking away from her. “I’m not being nice because I like you or anything.”

“I never said anything about-”

“You’re just as annoying, you know that?”

Adora laughed, even if she disagreed. “Actually, I’d say I’m even more annoying. You see, we’ve both changed since I left the Fright Zone. I’m not the same anymore, and neither are you. We’re different, but the changes are okay.”

“I don’t know about that one. I’m pretty scared of them.”

She understood. She did. She freaked out when she became She-Ra for the first time. Part of her wondered what Catra would say if she saw her at that moment. The other half was trying to stay alive since Glimmer was going ham on her.

But then Catra finally did see She-Ra. And she had ran away, with anger etched on her face through a smoke of clouds. She’d seen the change and ran. Not because it was a Princess and Princesses were scary to everyone at the Horde, but because of the adjustment. It’d be easier to just stay the same.

When she opened the portal, she desperately tried to keep things the same. Adora tried to bring her along so they could start something new, but Catra hadn’t approved of the idea. She wanted to stay in the Horde, but they disagreed there.

It’s when Adora thought they were over.

That they had crossed a line that went beyond fixing. That trying to destroy the universe was the bridge that burned, and they wouldn’t cross it anymore. Before she was too convinced it was over, Catra had protected Glimmer while they were stuck. 

It changed her mind about everything. Glimmer is one of the people who took her away. If there was anyone Catra hated more than Adora, it was the Princess of Bright Moon. That’s when she realized that it wasn’t too late, and she advocated to let her join the Rebellion.

“Change can be pretty terrifying,” Adora admitted. “But I’m not scared anymore. I found a support system to help with that. Plus, now that we’re kinda stuck, you’ve got nowhere else to go  _ except  _ me.”

“Oh, can it, Princess,” Catra rolled her eyes, settling her leg behind Adora. It boxed them into the very edge of the cliff, but it’s not like there was anywhere else to go. “I still mean it when I said I wish I had anyone else here but you.”

And here they go again. But this time it isn't harmful. It was playful, with an edge of teasing and bickering. “Sure you do. I think you’re happy to be with me. After all, I was the best Force Captain.” 

“You were Force Captain for like two hours!”

“Exactly!”

Catra knocked her foot into the small of Adora’s back, rolling her eyes and opening her mouth to say something. 

But she interrupted herself when Adora felt herself losing balance where she sat, sliding off the edge.

She thrusted her hands out, attempting to grab onto the ledge as her body tipped over. She couldn’t grab a hold of anything, so she closed her eyes as she waited to hit the bottom of the very large cliff. 

When she jerked up and stopped falling, she opened her eyes to see Catra leaning over, her hand tightly grasped around Adora’s wrist. She groaned as she lifted her onto the clifftop. Adora helped her as best she could, and they both collapsed onto their backs when she was safely on the ground again.

They stayed like that for a minute, taking in Adora’s near death because Catra almost kicked her off a cliff. Catra started cackling, her laughs making puffs of air appear in the chilly atmosphere. She sat up, glaring at Adora still lying down and said, “Wow, you really can’t do anything without me. What would you have done if I wasn’t there.”

“I wouldn’t have fallen off the damn cliff if you didn’t push me off in the first place!” Adora fought back, but she wasn’t really mad. It was a little reliever in all of their fears, plus the somewhat heavy conversation they’d just had moments before. 

“Hey, I make for an interesting life.”

“I will testify for that.” Adora stayed silent for a beat. She didn’t want to ruin the tenderness in the air, but they couldn’t leave everything at just that. “You know we still have to talk about… all the things, right?”

Catra sighed. “Yeah, I know. Mainly the things I’ve fucked up, right?” She rubbed her arm as Adora sat up, smiling at her. “Well, if talking it out is going to get you back in my bed, then so be it.”

The innuendo hung in the air, and if Catra wanted to look embarrassed about it, she didn’t. Instead, they stayed next to each other, sitting on the cliff and looking outwards at the falling snow. 

Adora curled up, settling her head into Catra’s lap. Change may be scary, but she hoped laying down this close was something that never did. 

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the trailer release, heres what I wrote and edited within a day. 
> 
> I don't know anything about avalanches I live in LA. I don't even know if this is possible but they just made it possible 
> 
> In case you're interested here's my catradora playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7F8Rzdlai9Rig9XNTeJo1L?si=cVe5ItubRauCpgEI-RXb2w
> 
> Tumblr: adoraang


End file.
